KFGT-TV
KFGT-TV is an ABC owned-and-operated television station that serves the Eloy/Casa Grande/Florence, Arizona market. It broadcasts on Channel 31. Syndicated programming on KFGT includes: Live! with Kelly and Ryan, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy! among others. The station has studios located on West Battaglia Drive in Eloy with transmitting facilities located in Casa Grande. History KFGT signed on the air back on October 28th, 1956 and signed on as an affiliate of ABC. Like the other ABC affiliates in the country, because ABC's ratings were less that spectacular, KFGT's ratings were coming in third behind KETY and KWFG. The station finally gained a traction in the ratings in the 1970s when, thanks to CBS and ABC on the rise and NBC on the decline, KFGT's saw their ratings rise and they became in a fierce ratings battle with KETY. From 1975-84, KFGT and KETY traded spots with each other. Suddenly in 1985, KWFG started rising thanks to NBC being no. 1 overall in the nation. Meanwhile, KFGT saw their ratings falling to a distant 3rd. Meanwhile, the original Capital Cities Communications (who owned the station) shocked the media when they bought ABC in 1985 and became an ABC owned and operated station. In 1996, the Walt Disney Company bought the original Capital Cities/ABC company (which included KFGT) and changed the name of the company itself to ABC, Inc., and KFGT remained an O&O affiliate of ABC. KFGT was not affected by the 2014 fictional tv station realignment. In 2013, the station added Odyssey to digital subchannel 31.2, the affiliation lasted until April 2016 when the station replaced it with ABC Weather 24/7, an all new fictional weather channel. On May 28, 2017, Disney/ABC sold KFGT to Nexstar Media Group, now making it the only 4 ABC affiliates in Arizona not owned-and-operated by the network, the others are KYBC-TV, KJYA, KYHD, and KSRC. Digital Television Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1997-1998 Station Slogans *Eloy's New Full Power Station (1956-1964) *Broadcasting In Color (1963-1971) *Let's Get Together on 31 (1970-1971) *In Touch with Eloyland (1971-1983) *This is the Place to Be on 31 (1971-1974) *Hello Eloyland, Hello 31 (1974-1975) *Welcome to the New Bright World on 31 (1975-1976) *Let Us Be the one on 31 (1976-1977) *You're Still Having Fun, 31 is Still the One (1977-1978) *We're the One on 31 (1978-1980) *You and Me and 31 (1980-1981) *Now is the Time, 31 is the Place (1981-1982) *Come on Along with 31 (1982-1983) *Eloy's Biggest News Force (1983-1987) *That Special Feeling on 31 (1983-1984) *We're With You on 31 (1984-1985) *You'll Love It on 31 (1985-1986) *Together on 31 (1986-1987) *Your 24-Hour News Source (1987-1996) *Something's Happening on 31 (1987-1990) *Eloyland's Watching 31 (1990-1992) *If It's in Eloy, It Must Be 31 (1992-1993) *Watched By More Eloyland, 31, ABC (1993-1996) *Number 1 in Eloy! (1996-present) *Nobody Does It Like 31 (1996-1997) *TV is Good on ABC 31 (1997-1998) *We Love TV on ABC 31 (1998-1999) *ABC Eloy, Start Here (2009-2013) *ABC 31, Start Here (2013-2015) *The Only Place to Be, ABC 31 (2015-present) Ownership History *1956-1958: KFGT, Inc. *1958-1986: ABC *1986-1995: Capital Cities/ABC *1995-2017: Disney/ABC *2017-present: Nexstar Media Group Logos KFGT ID 1977.png|KFGT logo from 1977 promoting ABC's Still the One campaign KFGT ID 1978.png|KFGT logo from 1978 promoting ABC's We're the One campaign KFGT ID 1985.png|KFGT logo from 1985 promoting ABC's You'll Love It campaign KFGT-TV ID bumper 1986.png|KFGT ID bumper from 1986 taken from Heart of the City KFGT-TV ID bumper 1987.png|KFGT ID bumper from 1987 taken from Dynasty KFGT-TV ID bumper 1992.png|KFGT ID bumper from 1992 taken from Full House KFGT ID 1992.png|KFGT logo from 1992 promoting ABC's It Must Be ABC campaign KFGT-TV ID bumper 1993.png|KFGT logo from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World KFGT-TV 2005.png|KFGT logo from 2005-2007 Kfgt2006.png|KFGT "Wheel of Fortune" promo from May 2006. ABC Eloy Logo.png|KFGT logo from 2009-2013 KFGT current logo.png|KFGT logo from 2013-2015 ABC31WL.png|KFGT Weather Lab logo News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Janice Errington - News Director *Sheryl Ramoray - anchor; weekday mornings "ABC 31 Eyewitness News Good Morning Eloy" and "ABC 31 Eyewitness News Midday" *Lana Heidemann - anchor; weekday mornings "ABC 31 Eyewitness News Good Morning Eloy" and "ABC 31 Eyewitness News Midday" *Rich Robertson - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Lori Adams - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Daphne Mendoza - anchor; weekend evenings ABC 31 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Trisha Williams - meteorologist; weekday mornings "ABC 31 Eyewitness News Good Morning Eloy" and "ABC 31 Eyewitness News Midday" *Patrick Burgess - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Bailey Skoff - meteorologist; weekend evenings *Tedy Trextor - meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weekend mornings ABC 31 Sportsdesk Team *Tracy Gallop - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Heidi Richter - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Sandra Lewiston - general assignment reporter *Tyler Bateman - general assignment reporter *Randy Stokes - general assignment reporter *Quincy Johnson - general assignment reporter *Kathy Kirkland - general assignment reporter *Courtney Beard - general assignment reporter *Rob Conner - general assignment reporter Newscast Titles *The Eloy News Report (1956-1964) *KFGT-TV News (1964-1968) *(Channel 31) Eyewitness News (1968-1997) *ABC 31 Eyewitness News (1997-2005; 2013-present) *NewsChannel 31 (2005-2009) *ABC Eloy Eyewitness News (2009-2013) News Themes *Cool Hand Luke - Lalo Schifrin (1968-1985) *News Series 2000 - Gari Media (1985-1995) *Eyewitness News - Gari Media (1995-Present) Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 31 Category:ABC-owned stations Category:ABC stations owned by Disney Category:Eloy Category:Arizona Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956 Category:Casa Grande, AZ Category:Casa Grande Category:Florence, AZ